


Anything You Want Me To

by SittingOnACornflake



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, George ships Paul and John, Just idiots in love, M/M, Modern AU, No Angst, Paul John and George share a flat, Textfic, Texting, and jokes, he also ships himself with Ringo, it's meant to be fun really, they are all friends and play in a band together, they are not famous yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake
Summary: George: We need to do something.George: Like, n o w.Ringo: What is your plan?George: We're gonna be fake boyfriends.George: Ringo?A textfic in which George asks Ringo to date him because he wants Paul and John to get together already. It may be because he likes Ringo too.
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 99
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I was bored and needed to laugh. I hope you'll have fun reading it!!
> 
> George is bold.  
> Ringo is italics.  
> Paul is underlined.  
> John is regular.

Tuesday PM

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

**[George sent a photo]**

(2:22) **We need to do something.**

(2:22) **Like, n o w.**

(2:23) **Before I die from a toothache.**

(2:25) _I know._

(2:25) _I’ve been thinking about it for quite a while too._

(2:25) **You did?**

(2:27) _Of course._

(2:27) _We need to write our first song before they reach their thousandth._

(2:27) **...**

(2:28) **...**

(2:29) **Ringo**

(2:31) _Okay, okay. Just messing with you._

(2:32) _I KNOW we need them to get together._

(2:32) _It's been getting on me nerves too._

(2:32) _I just don’t know how to make them understand without uh, saying it_

(2:33) _George?_

(2:35) _George?_

(2:38) _Joj?_

(2:40) **Sorry I’m back**

(2:40) **Just had to puke due to cuteness overload.**

(2:41) **But I retreated in my room now.**

(2:42) **I’ve got a plan.**

(2:45) _So ... ?_

(2:46) **Oh so now you wanna know what I’ve gotta say?**

(2:46) _Yes_

(2:46) _Please Joj_

(2:46) **Okay.**

(2:47) **You can’t say no though.**

(2:47) _Now you scare me._

(2:47) **I can't do it alone.**

(2:48) **But it's a good plan, I promise.**

(2:48) **Flawless and all.**

(2:48) **I just need your help.**

(2:49) _Just tell me already!!_

(2:50) **Brace yourself.**

(2:50) _Yeah yeah._

(2:51) _I’ve got a pillow next to me in case I need to scream._

(2:51) **Good.**

(2:51) **Cause we’re gonna be boyfriends.**

(2:55) **Ritchie?**

(2:57) _I was busy with my pillow._

(2:57) **And?**

(2:58) _..._

(2:58) _I knew it'd be bad, but uh_

(2:59) _I don’t understand._

(2:59) **Why, it's quite easy.**

(2:59) _..._

(3:00) **We're going to be fake boyfriends. Then they'll be jealous of our awesome relationship.**

(3:00) **And then they’ll understand that they, too, should get together.**

(3:01) **That they’ve had feelings for one another all along.**

(3:01) **And all this shit.**

(3:02) **I told you! Flawless.**

(3:02) **What do ya think?**

(3:03) _Can I be honest?_

(3:04) _I'm not too keen on that one ... Sorry mate._

(3:05) **Scared of lying to your friends?**

(3:06) **Come on Rings it's for a good cause.**

(3:07) **Aren’t you tired of seeing Paul and John making heart eyes at each other?**

(3:08) _I don't think_ that _would change if they got together_

(3:09) _Anyway. Aren’t you supposed to be straight in the first place?_

(3:09) **And?**

(3:10) _I don’t want you to be shocked, but_

(3:10) _Fake dating me is not the straightest thing to do_

(3:11) _As I’m, y'know_

(3:11) _I don't know how to put it_

(3:11) _I’m a man._

(3:12) **I truly am astonished.**

(3:12) **Wow.**

(3:13) _George_

(3:15) **I just think the main word in “fake dating” is “fake”. Not “dating”.**

(3:15) **So we can pretend as much as we want**

(3:16) **It won’t affect our sexualities, y’know.**

(3:16) _Yes, but …_

(3:17) **And anyway since you’re bi it shouldn’t scare you off**

(3:17) _…_

(3:18) **Except if _I_ am scaring you off.**

(3:19) **Am I scaring you off?**

(3:19) _What? No!_

(3:19) **So why don’t you want to do it?**

(3:20) **It’s not as though I was asking you to fall in love with me, right?**

(3:20) **All you’ve gotta do is pretend.**

(3:21) _…_

(3:22) **Please Ritchie**

(3:22) **I’m gonna have to murder them if you don’t**

(3:23) **Or move out of the flat.**

(3:23) **And guess at who’s place I’m gonna have to crash**

(3:23) _No._

(3:24) **No?**

(3:24) _No, you’re not crashing at mine. Rory can’t stand you, he’ll kick me out._

(3:25) _…_

(3:26) _I’ll do it._

(3:29) _George?_

(3:30) **Great!!**

(3:31) **Paul knocked on my door. Apparently they need me to do something.**

(3:31) **Bye _love._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and John are about to get on George's nerves. Also, he has some Feelings™.

George threw his phone on the bed next to him and closed his eyes with a blissful smile on his face. He had done it.

It would have been much more difficult if he hadn’t had his phone to hide himself behind. Had he been in front of Ringo, he didn’t think he’d have been bold enough. But with a phone, one could make his friends believe anything these days.

So George had done it. The first step of his plan was complete. And the name of his plan was ‘Date Ringo 2020’.

_Except that Ringo didn’t need to know that_ , he thought.

A loud thump on the door made him jump.

“George? What’re you doing, mate? We’re waiting for you!”

_Right._ He got up and opened the door. Paul was still there, looking at him with a bored expression.

“What’s that dreamy smile on yer face?” he asked, much to George’s dismay.

If Paul and John actually could get together _as well_ , he wouldn’t object. At least they wouldn’t pay attention to him all the time.

This conviction only grew stronger as the afternoon went by.

*

Tuesday PM

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(8:40) **I’m worn out.**

(8:41) **Sometimes I can’t believe they are not together _yet_.**

(8:41) **Like, idk what I have done to deserve this.**

(8:42) _I know what you mean. Sometimes it seems like they’re just hiding it from us. But you’d know, eh?_

(8:43) _Since you live with them._

(8:43) **Thanks for reminding me.**

(8:44) **I had forgotten.**

(8:45) _What did they do this time?_

(8:46) _Open you heart, son._

(8:47) **You wouldn’t want _that_ , believe me.**

(8:47) _Probably not._

(8:47) _So, what did they do?_

(8:48) **They practically held hands. In front of me.**

(8:48) **Without even realizing the high level of gayness of their action.**

(8:49) **I’m SO TIRED.**

(8:49) **To quote John.**

(8:49) _How??_

**[George sent a photo]**

(8:50) **They didn’t even realize I took it.**

(8:51) _You have all my sympathy._

(8:51) **Oh, but I don’t need it.**

(8:51) **All I need is your love.**

(8:51) **BOYFRIEND <3**

(8:52) _I hate you._

(8:52) **You’d better not.**

(8:52) **Anyway, can I call you?**

(8:53) **To discuss the details of our plan.**

(8:54) _Do I have the choice?_

(8:54) **No <3**

(8:55) _I’m calling you then._

*

Wednesday AM

( **George** \+ Paul)

(10:01) Hey George do we still have practice at 11?

(10:03) **Are you kidding me?**

(10:03) **Yes we do so move your ass and come in the kitchen instead of texting me from your bed.**

(10:04) Calm down!

(10:04) Just checking

(10:05) John’s still asleep and I didn’t want to wake him for nothing.

(10:05) **…**

(10:05) What?

(10:06) **Nothing.**

(10:06) **I’m really looking forward to going to practice.**

(10:07) Cool.

(10:08) **Stop typing and wake him up.**

(10:08) **Now.**

(10:09) Cold-hearted dumbass.

(10:10) **Why, thanks.**

*

( **George** \+ John)

(10:15) **THAT was the loudest yawn I heard in my life, mate.**

(10:16) **Congrats.**

(10:20) George it’s Paul.

(10:21) Please don’t upset John when he wakes up early in the morning.

(10:21) **Are these some new lyrics or something?**

(10:22) George.

****

(10:22) We’re gonna be late.

(10:23) **… Okay.**

*

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(10:57) **We’re nearly there.**

(10:58) _Great._

(10:59) **Are you ready?**

(10:59) _No._

(10:59) **Perfect. We’re entering the studio.**

(11:00) _Couldn’t y’all be late for once_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The narrative passage at the beginning is the only one there'll be in this story. I've had an idea for the next chapters. Chapter 3 is coming soon!
> 
> Also, thanks for reading and thanks to all of you who left kudos and/or comments!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo was supposed to do something and he didn't. George is disappointed and has to save the day.  
> Also, Paul and John go to a pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than expected. I hope you'll like it!  
> I'll post chapter 4 tomorrow or on Monday at the lastest

Wednesday PM

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(11:09) **Can we discuss this?**

(11:12) **Rings**

(11:14) **I know you’re there**

(11:15) **I’m not mad at you.**

(11:15) _You’re not?_

(11:16) **Ritchie**

(11:16) **I could never be mad at you.**

(11:17) **Especially for something like that.**

(11:18) _Oh, alright._

(11:19) **Can we still talk about it, though?**

(11:21) _Yeah._

(11:22) _…_ _I’m sorry?_

(11:22) **That’s not what I wanna hear …**

(11:23) _Yeah. Sorry._

(11:23) **R i t c h i e**

(11:24) _I couldn’t do it. It_

(11:24) **It?**

(11:25) _It doesn’t seem right._

(11:25) _I just couldn’t walk in and kiss you out of the blue like that._

(11:26) _It doesn’t seem … likely._

(11:27) **Unlikely in the ‘it’s not enough’ meaning?**

(11:27) **Did you want to pin me against the wall as well?**

(11:29) **Rings?**

(11:30) **Okay okay I’m taking this back.**

(11:30) **Better?**

(11:30) _I guess._

(11:31) _Anyway, I mean that I’m not sure they’d believe it if we suddenly kissed, that’s all._

(11:32) **Let’s pretend I agree, which I don’t.**

(11:32) **Is it why you rushed out of the room every time I came near you?**

(11:33) _Uh, yeah?_

(11:33) **So you were afraid I’d just jump on you or something?**

(11:34) _Maybe_

(11:34) **Look at this gay panic**

(11:34) **I love it**

(11:35) _It’s not like that. And even so_

(11:35) _You’re incredibly laid back for a straight no homo guy._

(11:36) **… If it’s not _like that_ , then what?**

(11:37) **Pls Ritchie, tell me. I’m still your friend, right?**

(11:38) _That’s the whole point._

(11:38) _I don’t want to … uh. Endanger our friendship._

(11:39) _You’re acting as if it’s nothing right now but what if you resent me for that kiss later?_

(11:40) **So you’re concerned about MY reaction even if it’s something I asked for?**

(11:40) **Awww you’re so sweet.**

(11:40) _Take this back._

(11:41) **No.**

(11:41) _Yes._

(11:41) **N e v e r.**

(11:42) _… You owe me one._

(11:42) **Alright. Go on.**

(11:43) _Why do I have to be the one who makes a move? Can’t_ you _kiss me first?_

(11:43) _I’d feel less guilty._

(11:44) **Now that would be even less realistic. I’m supposed to be the straight one, remember?**

(11:44) _Sad._

(11:44) **I’m sorry?**

(11:45) _You keep using this as an excuse to make me do all the job._

(11:45) **I’m about to become gay for you so have some respect <3**

(11:46) **SO. Paul’s noticed we‘ve been acting strange all day and he’s asking for an explanation.**

(11:46) _Shit._

(11:46) _What did you answer?_

(11:47) **Nothing yet. He’s still out with John, he’s texted me about it.**

(11:47) _What did he say exactly?_

(11:48) **He wanted to know if _I_ had done something to upset you.**

(11:48) **Because, I quote, „We can’t afford losing our drummer because of one of you stupid ideas”.**

(11:48) _I don’t know if I should be flattered or offended._

(11:49) _Do I only count because of my drumming?_

(11:49) **I love your drumming but I care even more about your friendship.**

(11:49) **But that’s not the point.**

(11:50) **The point is: what do I answer to Paul?**

(11:51) _You didn’t even give me time to say AWWWWW._

(11:51) _That was cute mate._

(11:52) _Thank you Georgie._

(11:53) _Georgie?_

(11:54) **Wait a sec. I’m thinking.**

(11:54) _Take your time love._

(11:55) **Okay. I’ve got an idea.**

(11:56) _What is it?_

(11:56) **Hang on. I’m gonna try it on Paul and I’ll tell you if it worked.**

(11:57) _You really like suspense, don’t you?_

*

( **George** \+ Paul)

(11:58) **Are you already pissed or can I talk to you?**

(11:59) ‘m not pissed. Just tipsy.

(11:59) John’s drunk tho.

(0:00) **You coming home?**

(0:00) Not yet. I can’t find him rn

(0:01) So you’re gonna answer me at last?

(0:01) **Maybe.**

(0:02) **I … uh. It’s not …**

(0:03) **It’s not something easy to tell.**

(0:04) It can wait till tomorrow y’know. I’m sure it’s nothing.

(0:04) **NO**

(0:05) **I mean**

(0:05) **I wanna tell you now.**

(0:06) **I’ve been wanting to tell you for, uh … a couple of months now**

(0:06) **You’re still there?**

(0:07) Yeah. Go on.

(0:07) **Wow you’re so supportive.**

(0:08) I AM supportive!! I’m letting you talk. So s p e a k.

(0:09) **I think I like Ringo.**

(0:09) Go on.

(0:09) **No!**

(0:10) **I like him.**

(0:10) I like him too.

(0:11) **I hope you’re not serious cause John’s gonna be jealous.**

(0:12) What?

(0:12) **God you’re too pissed for this.**

(0:12) **Forget it. Just**

(0:13) **I’m attracted to Ringo.**

(0:14) What?

(0:14) **Can you say something else?**

(0:15) What?

(0:16) I thought you were straight.

(0:17) **Guess I’m not.**

(0:17) Wow.

(0:17) Ringo?

(0:18) Uh, cool mate. Did you tell him?

(0:18) **Well, no. That’s why**

(0:19) **That’s why I acted strange today. I want to tell him but I don’t know how.**

(0:19) **Also, I think he noticed something but I’m not sure he can like me back.**

(0:20) Everything makes sense.

****

(0:20) **Really?**

(0:21) Sure. I, uh. Just need some time to process everything.

(0:22) Think I’m a bit drunk after all.

(0:22) **Find John.**

*

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(0:25) **Are you asleep?**

(0:26) _My fate’s in your hands._

(0:26) _So no._

(0:27) **You’re gonna like it.**

[ **George** sent a caption]

(0:27) **Please excuse Macca’s dumbness, I’m sure he’s pissed.**

(0:28) _You’re not making this up, are you?_

(0:28) **What d’ya mean**

(0:29) _How could Paul fall for it so easily?_

(0:29) **I told you, he’s drunk. Better to pester him by night.**

(0:30) **Besides, there’s nothing surprising about it. I could very well be pining for you.**

(0:31) _Sure mate. Except that you’re straight._

****

(0:32) **Y’all need to stop reminding me THIS all the time.**

(0:32) **Paul and John are straight and it doesn’t prevent them from being head over heels for one another.**

(0:33) _Fair enough._

(0:34) _But what’s our next move?_

(0:34) **Oh, nothing to feel concerned about.**

(0:35) **Paul’s just gonna give me advices to _show you_ I care.**

(0:35) _Oh God._

(0:36) **I know you love me. Night Ritchie.**

(0:40) _Night George._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul isn't drunk anymore so he has a little chat with George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, I'm sorry! But I'll post chapter 5 soon (like, maybe today if anyone cares to know). Also, I promise John will appear in this!! It's not my fault he's always sleeping when the others text ;)

Thursday PM

( **George** \+ Paul)

(2:12) My head’s still spinning.

(2:13) **Good.**

(2:14) Why are you mean.

(2:14) **Remember last night?**

(2:15) Sorta.

(2:15) **Remember when you collapsed on MY bed instead of yours at 4 am?**

(2:16) Oh.

(2:16) Sorry.

(2:17) **Yeah.**

(2:18) … Where was John?

(2:18) **Collapsed on top of you.**

(2:18) **Such a happy little giggling pile you made.**

(2:19) **I had a hard time detangling this mess and tucking you two in your goddamn beds.**

(2:20) Thanks George.

(2:20) You’re the best mate I ever had.

(2:21) **Stop lying.**

(2:21) **I’m not bringing you water.**

(2:22) At least I tried.

(2:23) Hold on, I’m gonna have a shower.

(2:25) **Your life is entrancing.**

(2:39) Okay I’m back!

(2:40) **Come in the kitchen and stop texting me as if we weren’t in the same flat.**

(2:40) Not yet.

(2:41) **W h y**

(2:41) John is shivering. I’m trying to find another blanket.

(2:42) Do we have spare blankets?

(2:44) Joj ?

(2:44) **Stop writing my name like that.**

(2:45) Do we have spare blankets?

(2:46) **… Just cuddle him and leave me alone with you blanket issues.**

(2:47) Shoulda thought about it myself.

(2:49) Hey, it worked!

(2:49) **Of course it did.**

(2:49) **Daft.**

(2:53) SO.

(2:53) **?**

(2:53) I reread our texts from last night.

(2:54) Do you wanna do something about it?

(2:54) **Is this the moment when you offer me your help?**

(2:55) Stop being cynical or I won’t.

(2:55) **P l e a s e Paulie I swear I’ll be a good naïve stupid git.**

(2:55) …

(2:56) **Was it convincing?**

(2:56) No.

(2:57) **Okay.**

(2:57) **Will you help me conquer Ringo’s heart then?**

(2:58) WHY do you have to be like this.

(2:58) It’s like you don’t even care.

(2:59) **… I do. I care.**

(2:59) **But I’m freaking out and I haven’t even tried anything yet.**

(3:00) **I don’t know what to do.**

(3:00) Aw.

(3:00) **Stop that or**

(3:01) Or?

(3:01) **Or I’ll wake John up.**

(3:01) You wouldn’t dare.

(3:01) But I’m gonna change the subject anyway.

(3:02) You need to try little things first.

(3:02) **Okay.**

(3:03) **BUT LIKE WHAT**

(3:03) **My mind’s gone blank uhhh**

(3:04) You’re a goner man.

(3:04) **Yeah**

(3:04) **Help me now**

(3:05) Eye contact helps.

(3:05) Stare but don’t be creepy.

(3:05) Also, try to touch him more than before.

(3:06) **Thanks mate.**

(3:07) **I made pancakes this morning if you want some.**

(3:07) askkekjfjfj

(3:08) **?**

(3:09) ON MY WAY.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is a bit stressed. Ringo is cute. That's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter because it explains the title of this fic. I hope you'll like it too!

Thursday PM

( **Note to self: George** )

(4:15) **So I figured I might as well write to myself since I’ve been spending so much time on my phone lately**

(4:15) **So I figured I might as well write to myself since I’ve been spending so much time on my phone lately**

(4:15) **Which is why I’m now texting myself like a madman**

(4:15) **Which is why I’m now texting myself like a madman**

(4:16) **Oh God I really need to find a way to stop receiving my own texts**

(4:16) **Oh God I really need to find a way to stop receiving my own texts**

(4:23) **… Okay I think I’ve got it**

(4:23) **… Okay I think I’ve got it**

(4:23) **Shit**

(4:23) **Shit**

(4:30) **Test**

(4:31) **OMG YES**

(4:32) **Okay. I need to collect myself.**

(4:33) **I’m telling part of the truth to every single being and it’s driving me mad. Really. I mean, John doesn’t know anything yet but his soulmate can’t hide anything from him.**

(4:33) **Ringo thinks I’m just fed up with these two. Which is RIGHT of course, but**

(4:34) **Paul. Knows. The. Trut** **h™**

(4:36) **He knows he knows he knows**

(4:37) **I feel like I shouldn’t have begun talking to myself. I’m getting even more anxious than before. Ooookay. I’m gonna play cool. Like I don’t care.**

(4:39) **Oh no I just thought about something. What if I sent a text to the wrong person? To Ritchie, like?**

(4:40) **This is not helping. God.**

*

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(4:42) **Ritchie**

(4:44) _George_

(4:44) **Are you still coming over today?**

(4:44) _Yeah, why?_

(4:45) **Just to check.**

(4:45) **God, I sound like Paul.**

(4:46) **Also, he literally told me _how_ to flirt with you. So brace yourself because it’s gonna be creepy <3**

(4:46) _I just remembered I’ve got something tonight._

(4:46) **Don’t.**

(4:47) **Don’t let me doooowwwnnn**

(4:47) **John has only been up for an hour and he’s insufferable. And Paul’s tagging along. And I’m bored. And I miss you. And I can’t flirt with my own reflection. Please**

(4:48) _Just Joking. I’d do anything for you._

(4:48) **Anything I want you to?**

(4:48) _Yeah, if you’ll be true to me_

(4:49) **It’s an old song tho. Paul wrote everything cause I didn’t feel confident enough.**

(4:49) **I write much better stuff now.**

(4:49) _Will you show me tonight?_

(4:50) **It’s not ready yet but I think the one I’m working on is going to be good.**

(4:50) _What’s it called?_

(4:50) **I need you.**

(4:50) **Working title.**

(4:51) **I’m not sure I’m gonna keep it.**

(4:51) _I think it’s a good title. Stop feeling insecure._

(4:51) **Have you seen the geniuses I live with? I can’t.**

(4:52) _I should move in with you all then. It would bring the level down a bit._

(4:52) **I would be WORSE. You’re awfully clever too.**

(4:52) **You’re always welcome though. If you’ve had enough of Rory and the others or anything.**

(4:53) _Are you antsy or something?_

(4:53) **NO**

(4:54) **Just thank me for all the kind things I’ve said and come over.**

(4:54) _Okay. Anything for you!!_

(4:55) _I’m leaving my flat in 10._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are supposed to be chilling but things are awkward, so they text.

Thursday PM

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(5:37) _Are you hiding in your room?_

(5:37) _Tell me you’re not hiding in your room._

(5:38) **I’m not hiding in my room.**

(5:38) _Don’t lie to me._

(5:39) **I’m hiding in Paul and John’s room.**

(5:39) _Can I join you then_

(5:39) _Paul’s eyeing me like he’s gonna eat me for dinner or something_

(5:40) **WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE**

(5:40) **Poor soul**

*

(Paul \+ **George** )

(6:05) Geo quit blushing like mad it’s gonna be obvious

(6:07) And stop looking like you wanna laugh

(6:07) Why would you be embarrassed and amused at the same time anyway

(6:08) Answer my texts!!

(6:09) **Sorry Paulie**

(6:09) **It’s John’s fault**

(6:10) ?

(6:10) **Look at his absolutely lost face**

(6:10) He doesn’t have his glasses on.

(6:11) **That’s not the problem.**

(6:11) **He doesn’t understand what’s going on.**

(6:12) Then stop making things awkward for music’s sake.

(6:12) **Stop slurring.**

*

( **Note to self: George)**

(6:18) **Why did I even get this idea in the first place it’s making things awkward, there’s tension in the air, Ringo’s not comfortable and I’m not either. He’s gonna be mad at me and he’ll never want to see me again and it’s not like _that_ that he’s gonna develop any feeling for me**

(6:18) **He won’t even want to be my friend anymore.**

(6:20) **Oh God. I wish I were John atm**

(6:20) **How can anyone be so utterly fucking clueless**

*

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(6:23) _Who are you texting to?_

(6:23) **My boyfriend**

(6:23) _No, before that_

(6:24) **My other boyfriend**

(6:24) _I’m not jealous_

(6:24) **You’d better not, we’re not in a relationship yet**

(6:25) _Do you think we’ve shared enough too-long-glances for today?_

(6:25) **I’d say so.**

(6:26) **Also, don’t you think the way I held your arm when you sat on the couch was a masterpiece of awkwardness?**

(6:26) _Sure. I’ve never been more embarrassed in my life._

(6:27) **It shows.**

(6:27) _You’re the one to talk. Your face has been red since the moment you walked in._

(6:28) **I’m not used to this.**

(6:28) _?_

(6:29) **Usually you’re the person I’m most comfortable with. I miss it.**

(6:29) **I kinda hate my stupid idea.**

(6:29) _I don’t like it but I think it’s gonna work._

(6:30) **Really?**

(6:30) _Yeah. Seeing how Paul is suddenly so involved in this makes me think he’s not_ that _straight._

(6:30) **Oh God oh yes. You sure?**

(6:30) _Trust me._

(6:31) _Anyway, things don’t have to be awkward between us._

(6:31) _And_

(6:32) _If we had enough of this tremendous flirting for today_

(6:32) _Can we leave?_

(6:32) _For a walk or something._

(6:33) **Genius**

(6:33) **Although I need to underline something first.**

(6:33) **I don’t flirt like that with girls.**

(6:34) **I mean, I’m much better than that.**

(6:34) _Then for the love of Music treat me like one because I had a hard time trying not to laugh just 10 minutes ago_

(6:35) **What do y’all have with Music today?**

(6:35) _?_

(6:36) **Never mind.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature John, I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and George have a little talk! (finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank y'all again for all the kudos and comments. It makes me so happy you can't even know. I hope you'll like this chapter as well!  
> (If the screenshot doesn't appear please tell me because it's really important and I don't want you to be lost)

Friday PM

( **George** \+ John)

(7:50) Where are you?

(7:52) **At my parents’. Paul didn’t tell you?**

(7:52) **I’ll stay the night.**

(7:52) **But don’t worry. I’ll be back before you wake up!**

(7:52) Why doesn’t anybody tell me anything these days?

(7:53) **Aww Johnny I’m telling you now.**

(7:53) I’m not talking about that.

(7:54) I’m talking about you and Ringo.

(7:54) **There’s nothing between us.**

(7:55) But there will. And you have my support, son. You’ll be a cute lil couple

(7:55) **Uh, thanks?**

(7:55) Now that I’ve congratulated you, can I rant for a minute? Paul won’t let me.

(7:55) **Go on.**

(7:56) **Let it be.**

(7:56) I hadn’t seen anything.

(7:56) **This is why you should wear your glasses more often.**

(7:57) I’m gonna kill you.

(7:57) **You know you won’t.**

(7:57) The only reason I’ll spare your life is because I wanna attend to your wedding.

(7:58) Be it with Ringo or with anyone else.

(7:58) **Aww**

(7:59) **Will you come if I marry Paul?**

(7:59) Paul won’t turn gay for you.

(7:59) **Always so gentle.**

(7:59) **You shattered all my dreams.**

(8:00) Yeah yeah. Anyway

(8:00) Without mentioning my eyesight. Why didn’t I notice you liked Ringo before yesterday? I _live_ with you.

(8:00) **I don’t know.**

(8:01) **But I swear I’ve liked him for a long, long, long time.**

(8:01) I don’t doubt your feelings George.

(8:02) I just feel like a terrible friend somehow

(8:02) **Ohh John no!! I’m good at hiding when I want to. That’s all. I didn’t want y’all to know.**

(8:02) What made you change your mind then?

(8:03) **Ever tried to hide something from yourself and from your closest friends? It gets boring after a while.**

(8:03) I know what you mean.

(8:04) **Do you**

(8:04) ?

(8:04) **Sorry. Didn’t want to send you this.**

(8:05) Talk to me.

(8:05) **It’s stupid. You wouldn’t know.**

(8:06) You wanna know if I think there’s a chance Rings might return your feelings?

(8:06) **…**

(8:06) **Yeah.**

(8:07) On it.

(8:07) **NO!!!!**

(8:07) What?

(8:07) **Don’t ask him!**

(8:08) That’s cute.

(8:08) **I don’t want to be cute.**

(8:08) Yeah and Paul doesn’t want to be pretty but it’s too late son.

(8:09) If you don’t want me to talk to him then send me a screenshot of your texts. I need working material.

(8:10) Geooooorge?

*

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(8:10) **HELP**

(8:10) **THIS IS AN EMERGENCY**

(8:10) **FOR THE LOVE OF MUSIC PLS ANSWER**

(8:10) **RINGOOOO**

**[Incoming call: George. Call failed.]**

(8:11) **Shit**

(8:11) **Not you mate**

(8:11) **But I’m in deep shit**

(8:11) **Ritchiiiiiiie**

*

( **George** \+ John)

(8:11) George George George

(8:11) Joj

(8:11) JOJ

(8:11) **Sorry mate. My mum called me. We’re gonna eat in 5’**

**[George send a screenshot]**

(8:11) Oh God. This. Is. Hopeless.

(8:11) **Is it that bad?**

(8:11) Well, not for you. He’s

(8:11) He’s certainly in love with you, or will be. Whatever. He said “can’t wait” so …

(8:11) BUT. What is this daft convo? I wanna puke man

(8:11) Uh. Are you thirteen or what?

(8:11) **I honestly don’t care <3**

(8:11) Course you don’t.

(8:11) Say hi to your parents for me.

(8:11) **Will do. Thanks John.**

*

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(10:52) _I was at the movies, sorry._

(10:52) _What happened?_

(10:53) _Hope you managed._

(10:53) **THERE YOU ARE.**

(10:54) _What happened?_

(10:54) **THIS happened.**

**[George sent a screenshot]**

****

(10:56) _Oh God. What is this thing. Is it coming from hell_

(10:56) **John reacted exactly the same way.**

(10:57) _I didn’t think I could be loster than I was._

(10:57) _*more lost_

(10:58) **I poured my heart out to John. It was a heart-warming moment.**

(10:58) **And he asked to see one of our convos to tell me if you liked me a little**

(10:59) **And I couldn’t show him ours**

(10:59) **And since you weren’t AVAILABLE**

(10:59) **I used a fake texts generator**

(11:00) _Oh._

(11:00) **Yeah, it was quite fun.**

(11:01) _I’m sure he thinks we’re daft now._

(11:02) **He already did anyway.**

(11:02) _Right. But still_

(11:03) **Well I wasn’t feeling inspired SO don’t blame me**

(11:03) _Aw, but you know I’m ready to appear daft in John’s eyes for you!_

(11:04) **Hold on, I’m making a screenshot of your last text to send it to him.**

(11:04) **I think it’s quite fitting.**

(11:04) _Oh God stop_

(11:05) **Bye love <3 sleep well, I miss you xxx**

(11:05) _…_

(11:28) _Night Georgie._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Ringo go to the mall.  
> (And Author is bad at summaries)

Saturday PM

**(Note to self: George)**

**[George sent a screenshot]**

(12:53) **What have I done.**

(12:54) **He’s really got a hold on me huh**

(12:54) **I hate this.**

(12:55) **But I also love this.**

(12:55) **I’m too weak.**

(12:56) **I CREATED A FAKE CONVO WITH RINGO FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT AND THE WORSE PART IS THAT IT’S SAPPY.**

(12:57) **John was right, there’s no hope for me.**

(12:58) **But what if Ringo told me he loved me omg**

(12:59) **Oh what I’d do for this man**

(12:59) **_To_ this man.**

(1:01) **Friendly reminder to myself: DELETE THIS YOU SAP.**

*

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(1:33) _George_

(1:33) **That’s me.**

(1:34) _Did Paul and John make any progress since yesterday?_

(1:35) **For music’s sake Ritchie that’s not what you were supposed to say!**

****

(1:35) _What?_

****

(1:36) **Nothing.**

(1:37) _No no, tell me. I’d do anything for you, remember?_

(1:38) **God you’re not making this easier.**

(1:38) **Let’s move on, please.**

(1:39) _… Alright._

(1:39) … _Did they make any progress?_

(1:40) **They’re particularly clingy today. Snuggled on the couch and watching something stupid on TV while making snarky comments. Oh, and John told me Paul was pretty yesterday. How do you interpret this, o Liverpudlian Bi God?**

(1:40) _Stjdhzlof_

(1:40) _Sorry I dropped my phone._

(1:41) _But you know them better than I do so …_

(1:42) **Stop saying that!!! Stop acting like it’s us three and you all alone on the other side. We’re all friends. The four of us. You’re not an outsider.**

(1:42) **I want you to know that.**

(1:42) _I … If you want._

(1:42) _So, uh, I know I said I’d come over this afternoon but I can’t, sorry._

(1:42) _It’s my mother’s birthday next week and I need to buy her a present._

(1:42) _I don’t know what to get her and it’s prob gonna take me hours. But I won’t be late for tonight’s gig, promise_

(1:42) **Oh no, you won’t be late.**

(1:42) _That’s what I said?_

(1:42) **Can I come with you?**

(1:42) _It’s going to be boring you know._

(1:42) **Better than staying in all day.**

(1:42) _You’re crazy but ok. When are you ready to go?_

(1:42) **Now if you want**

(1:42) **I can walk over to yours and we can go to the mall from there.**

(1:42) _Perfect :) thanks George_

*

( **George** \+ Paul)

(1:57) **Just so you know, I’m going out.**

(1:57) **So don’t shout for me in the flat until the neighbours come.**

(1:57) I never do that.

(1:57) **Tell that to the old lady you awoke from her nap the other day. I can still hear her complains in my head.**

(1:57) … And where are you going?

(1:57) **To the mall. With Ringo. Is it okay with you mom?**

(1:57) He’s gonna babysit you so yeah it’s okay.

(1:57) **We’ll probably join you directly at the pub tonight. Can you take my guitar for me?**

(1:57) Sure.

*

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(10:24) _Paul asked me to tell you that you need to stop giggling._

(10:24) **You bloody know I can’t.**

(10:24) **I keep thinking of that lady’s face when you asked her if she had rainbow umbrellas.**

(10:24) **And she said**

(10:24) **“We have multi-coloured umbrellas” and you made THAT face**

(10:24) _Well it’s not the same, is it?_

(10:24) _The colours need to be in a specific order._

(10:24) **But think of her face**

(10:24) **… Paul’s asked me to tell you that you need to stop giggling.**

(10:24) _Same for you. From John._

(10:24) **Also, where are you? We need to get back on stage in 2’**

(10:24) _“We have multi-coloured umbrellas.”_

(10:24) **sTOp**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets a text from Paul. This text is really interesting.  
> (Aka the best summary ever)

Sunday AM

**[Note to self: George]**

(11:29) **Ringo’s definitely my best friend.**

(11:29) **I spent a wonderful afternoon with him yesterday.**

(11:30) **It was just the two of us so it wasn’t awkward.**

(11:31) **Why can’t I be satisfied with just being his friend? Maybe I shouldn’t want more.**

(11:33) **And yet.**

(11:39) **OKAY time to stop thinking. I just received the best text in the world from Paul. I can’t let them down now that John and him are halfway there.**

*

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(11:51) **Guess what Paul asked me?**

(11:51) “ _Joj I love you, go out with me instead of that daft drummer?”_

(11:52) **Better than that.**

(11:52) _He proposed?_

(11:53) **Oh I’m crying**

(11:53) _Tell me!!_

(11:53) **Asked how I knew I was queer.**

(11:54) _… That’s really good. It means he’s seriously giving it a thought._

(11:54) _What did you tell him?_

(11:54) **Uhhhh**

(11:55) **Stuff, y’know**

(11:55) _I’m curious_

(11:55) **Well, keep that curiosity because I don’t want you to laugh at me in case I said stupid stuff.**

(11:56) _:(_

(11:56) **Don’t do that to me**

(11:57) _Then tell me! I’m bored._

(11:57) **You won’t be bored long. Are you busy?**

(11:57) _… No_

(11:58) **The guys have written a new song.**

(11:58) **I don’t know when they found time to do it though.**

(11:58) _Is it about love?_

(11:59) **Let me ask.**

(12:00) **Yeah**

(12:00) **John says you’re gonna like it**

(12:01) **And that he’s got beers**

(12:01) **I told him it was too early but**

(12:02) **Ringo?**

(12:03) _We need to look at their faces as they sing their new love song._

(12:03) _I’m coming_

(12:05) _Keep me a beer_

*

( **George** \+ Paul)

(11:37) Hey George

(11:37) **I’m in the living room.**

(11:37) I was wondering

(11:38) How did you realize you weren’t straight after all?

(11:38) **I realized I wasn’t straight when I noticed I had feelings for a man.**

(11:38) **Now give me a tenner.**

(11:39) No. But how did you know you were queer or gay or bi or whatever label you identify yourself with?

(11:39) **I guess I had understood your question**

(11:40) **But it just happened**

(11:41) **One day you’re feeling incredibly close to the best friend you ever had, something that’s even more than friendship to you, and then you start wanting more even though it’s apparently impossible. Since you’re already so close.**

(11:42) **So you need that person. And you love that person. And you want to be with that person all the time, because that person understands you more than anyone.**

(11:42) **And then one day I understood it was love.**

(11:43) **And Ringo happens to be a man.**

(11:43) **I’d never felt attracted to a man before but I just don’t care about labels anymore.**

(11:44) **If that makes sense.**

(11:44) It makes sense. It’s beautiful George.

(11:44) You should tell him this.

(11:45) **I don’t think … Well, I don’t know.**

(11:45) Then write a song about this or I’ll do it. Cause this shit is song material mate.

(11:46) **I’ve already started to write one actually.**

(11:46) AND WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME THAT?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday evening and the boys are all at the flat to play music and watch a movie.

Sunday PM

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(5:56) **I go in my room for 5 minutes and you disappear. Did they throw you out?**

(5:56) **Oh Paul’s there**

(5:57) _John wanted to smoke._

(5:58) _But you’re partly right, Paul threw him out. So I went with him_

(5:58) **Good friend.**

(5:59) _I know._

*

(8:12) **Where are you NOW**

(8:14) **I need you to help me prevent John from picking the movie!!**

(8:14) **It’s an emergency!!**

(8:15) _Toilets_

(8:15) … **Sorry.**

*

(10:14) **Please check you phone**

(10:14) _Done!_

(10:15) _You don’t like the film?_

(10:15) **_Captain Fantastic_ is bloody great man. But**

(10:16) **Do you mind if I lean on your shoulder a little?**

(10:16) **I feel a little sleepy and I think it’s gonna happen at some point.**

(10:16) _Yes_

(10:17) _I mean no, I don’t mind_

(10:17) _You don’t need to ask George_

(10:17) **Ta**

*

Monday morning

(04:07) _I know you’re sleeping but I can’t sleep_

(04:07) _So I thought I’d leave you some texts for when you wake up_

(04:07) _BECAUSE I’M BORED_

(04:08) _But now I don’t know what I wanted to tell you in the first place_

(04:09) _Oh yeah! Look at this_

**[Ringo sent a picture]**

(04:10) _I took it with the self-timer tonight, but, like. I had chosen a ten minutes delay and had completely forgotten about it._

(04:11) _I think we’re all cute._

(04:11) _You probably don’t wanna know that but now I can’t take it back._

(04:12) _I’m gonna die from shame tomorrow._

(04:13) **It’s not tomorrow it’s today.**

(04:13) _I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP_

(04:13) **I HAD GATHERED THAT**

(04:14) **Anyway I agree with you. Can I put on Instagram?**

(04:14) _Of course. So, you can’t sleep either?_

(04:15) **I was thinking about Paul and John.**

(04:15) **Did you notice the look on John’s face when I had my head resting on your shoulder?**

(04:16) _Uh, no_

(04:16) **Well, he squinted at us for something like five minutes instead of watching the film.**

(04:16) **And then he looked down at Paul’s head on his own shoulder.**

(04:17) **I swear I heard his brain whirring.**

(04:17) _So … you weren’t really sleepy and you did that on purpose._

(04:18) **I had multiple objectives. But don’t you understand?!**

(04:18) _Yeah yeah. That’s great. Your strategy is working._

(04:18) **It also means we can move on to the next step of my plan**

(04:19) _Which is?_

(04:20) **Well, we have achieved step 1: make them understand that another kind of relationship exists than their dull, unsurprising friendship.**

(04:20) **And we just achieved step 2: show them that they have what we have and that it _may_ not be as straight as they thought.**

(04:21) **So step 3 is: make them jealous because we also have things they _don’t_ have yet.**

(04:21) _Like what?_

(04:22) _Oh no._

(04:22) **Oh yes.**

(04:23) _Please tell me you’re not going to take this too far._

(04:23) _For my mental health._

(04:24) **Trust me.**

(04:24) **I’ve planned everything in my head.**

(04:25) **I’ll tell you everything tomorrow evening after practice.**

(04:25) **Alright?**

(04:26) _Okay. I trust you._

(04:26) _Although I don’t know how I’m gonna sleep now and I have to go to work at 10._

(04:26) **Oh Ritchie I’m sorry I had forgotten you worked in the morning.**

(04:27) **You should have told us.**

(04:27) _It’s fine George :) don’t worry._

(04:27) **Go to sleep!!**

(10:35) _…_ _I should have listened to you. Maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only three more chapters from here :) I'll post chapter 11 tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday night. Ringo and George stay in the studio after the others have left.

Monday PM

**[Note to self: George]**

(7:35) **Oh God oh fuck what am I doing**

(7:36) **I have no clue**

(7:36) **Fuck**

(7:37) **For the record (before I delete all this bullshit): practice is over now.**

(7:37) **Pol &Jon have already left. I think they’re going to the pub**

(7:37) **Ringo’s gone out to have a smoke and then he’ll come back.**

(7:38) **Because I’m supposed to tell him what the next step of my plan is gonna be.**

(7:38) **I just need to put myself in the right mindset i.e. be a heartless little manipulator and tell him that**

(7:39) **We’re going to kiss in front of John and Paul tomorrow**

(7:39) **And that we are going to practice _that_** **right now to make sure it’s convincing**

(7:40) **Oh God who made up this stupid plan shit it’s me I wanna die**

(7:40) **At least I’ll have kissed him before I die**

(7:42) **And I don’t even think it’s doing anything to him. He’s not interested by me in this way. I’m pathetic ugh. I should stop tormenting him and love him in silence**

(7:43) **FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE**

(7:43) **… I’ll do that when I’ve had my kiss.**

(7:44) **Oh God he’s coming let’s be careless and self-assured.**

*

(Paul \+ John)

(7:55) Hurry up I’m bored.

(7:56) Well you could have come inside with me instead of staying out.

(7:56) It’s not like _you_ forgot the keys in the studio and sent me to fetch them.

(7:57) Come on Macca I love you.

(7:57) Yeah yeah, you’re in love AND you’re lazy.

(7:57) … Just find these keys pwetty pleaaase

(8:00) What are you doing?

(8:01) I, uh

(8:01) That’s strange.

(8:02) George and Ringo are still here.

(8:02) Then just go in and find the keys!

(8:03) They are facing each other and talking with very serious faces. Maybe something is wrong.

(8:03) You’re in the control room?

(8:03) Yeah.

(8:04) Open the door or something, we need to hear what they’re saying

(8:04) WE sksksks

(8:04) I can only catch a few words but uh

(8:05) George’s talking about practice.

(8:05) Ringo doesn’t look alright

(8:06) George “We are a couple now”

(8:06) and he laughed

(8:06) Why tf would he laugh?!!

(8:07) I don’t know. I can’t see his face.

(8:07) What did Ringo say?

(8:08) Nothing. He smiled but it looked as it was forced.

(8:08) I don’t understand.

(8:09) Neither do I.

(8:09) I’m coming.

(8:09) OH WAIT

(8:10) George said I’m gonna kiss you now

(8:10) And Ringo nodded

(8:11) Shakily, like

(8:11) And now???

(8:12) Well, they’re kissing

(8:12) How is it?

(8:13) You want me to describe it to you or what?

(8:13) YES

(8:14) Such a perv

(8:14) PLEASE

(8:15) This must be the gentlest kiss I’ve ever witnessed.

(8:15) George just leaned in towards Ringo.

(8:16) I can’t really see anything but I bet their lips are only brushing.

(8:16) Yeah?

(8:17) Ringo’s standing on his tiptoes now and he’s placed his arms around George’s neck. George’s holding him in his arms too.

(8:17) Now that’s a kiss.

(8:19) Macca? Don’t stop!

(8:19) I’m sorry, they stopped.

(8:20) Ringo broke the kiss and I had to leave the recording room before they saw me. I’m almost out.

(8:20) I still don’t have the keys though.

(8:21) Doesn’t matter.

(8:21) I just found them in my pocket …

*

( **George** \+ Paul)

(10:24) George?

(10:32) **grisjoj”ébdslhd**

(10:32) **went toiu^p thhe pub**

(10:32) Are you alone or is Ringo with you?

(10:33) **Shuehabc, hxh.**

(10:33) Could you maybe repeat that

(10:35) **Noh hi’m a lone.**

(10:35) Okay.

(10:36) Are you coming home tonight?

(10:41) … **Yea**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, I'll post chapter 12 tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Ringo have a much needed talk.

Tuesday PM

**[Ringo’s phone: 3 missed calls from George]**

*

(Paul \+ _Ringo_ )

(5:14) Hey mate

(5:15) We’re waiting for you.

(5:15) You didn’t forget we had practice tonight, did you?

(5:19) Rings?

*****

( **George** \+ Paul)

(5:20) He doesn’t answer to my texts. Did you try to call him?

(5:20) **Three times.**

(5:21) Come back inside, I don’t think he’s coming.

(5:21) **Just five more minutes.**

(5:22) **I think I upset him but I can’t apologize if he doesn’t answer**

(5:22) Is it because of last night?

(5:22) **???**

(5:23) I saw you two. You kissed.

(5:23) **You spied on us?!**

(5:23) Not on purpose. John thought he’d lost our keys.

(5:24) **Oh but then**

(5:24) **You saw us**

(5:25) That’s what I just said.

(5:25) **Give me five more minutes again.**

(5:26) I don’t get it, but whatever.

*

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(5:27) **… Ritchie?**

(5:27) **I’m sorry about everything.**

(5:28) **I wanted to run after you last night but I didn’t and I don’t know why.**

(5:28) **Please forgive me.**

(5:29) _… I just don’t want to fake date you anymore._

(5:30) _I-_

(5:30) **It’s okay.**

(5:30) **I knew it made you uncomfortable and I shouldn’t have pushed you. I’m so sorry.**

(5:31) _So you don’t mind?_

(5:31) **Of course not. You have every right to be mad at me, and I don’t, eh? I’m just the manipulative little shit who’s forced you to snog his ugly face.**

(5:32) _It’s not that._

(5:32) **If it makes you feel better, I think the plan is about to succeed. Paul saw us kiss last night. He just told me. So …**

(5:33) **Let’s not talk about any of this anymore, ever, okay? We can just forget about it.**

(5:34) _GEORGE._

(5:34) _I don’t_

(5:34) _I need to tell you something_

(5:35) _I think you’re not straight?_

(5:35) **… Maybe I’m not. Does it make any difference?**

(5:35) _I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me you wanted to make Paul jealous in the first place._

(5:36) _I’d have helped you. You know I’d do anything for you._

(5:36) _I thought I had proved it._

(5:36) **Slow down!!**

****

(5:37) **I’m not interested in Paul.**

(5:37) _Then you did all this for John._

(5:37) _I don’t mind, it’s just_

(5:38) _I wish you didn’t hide things from me. I thought you trusted me._

(5:38) _Never mind._

(5:39) **I’m gonna say something really offensive.**

(5:40) **I love you.**

(5:41) **I did all this on purpose so I could just kiss you and see what it was like.**

(5:41) **But please don’t leave the band.**

(5:41) **Don’t leave us?**

(5:43) _I’d have given you that kiss if you had asked me directly._

(5:43) **That’s the problem. You’re too nice. You give things you shouldn’t.**

(5:44) **I didn’t want you to see me as the begging lovestruck guy.**

(5:44) _George._

(5:45) _I wouldn’t have kissed you out of pity._

(5:45) _I would have kissed you because I love you._

(5:46) **You …?**

(5:46) _Can you go out of the building for a moment? I’m coming, I was waiting in the park._

(5:46) **I’m already there**

*

(Paul \+ John)

(5:59) John.

(5:59) Yeah?

(5:59) You’ve been gone for HOURS.

(6:00) I may have.

(6:00) Please tell me you’ve been looking for George and that you didn’t go to the pub or something.

(6:01) I’m hurt, Macca. Who do you think I am?

(6:01) … So? Have you found him?

(6:01) Yeah, and I found Ringo too.

(6:02) Then drag them in here!

(6:03) No.

(6:03) Why?! Oh, wait.

****

(6:03) Are they kissing?

(6:03) Yeah.

****

(6:04) How is it?

(6:04) There’s no way I’m describing it to you. I don’t want you to read it with your innocent eyes.

****

(6:05) PLEASE DON’T DISTURB THEM UNTIL I’M HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only a little epilogue to post and this story will be finished! I already wrote it so I'm going to post it right away.
> 
> Also, I hope you weren't disappointed by this chapter! I wasn't so sure about it but at the same time I didn't know how to make it better.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic! I really had fun writing it and I want to thank all of you. I never got that much comments and kudos. You are all so kind, reading your comments/counting the kudos and the views like the unsane girl I am has been one of my favourite parts of the day these last two weeks.  
> Thank you for reading until the end :)
> 
> (I know I'm pushing my luck but if anyone wants to be my beta I'd be honoured. I'm writing a Starrison thing that is about 30k at the moment and that isn't at all finished. I don't want to publish it until I'm sure it isn't nonsense. If you're interested, feel free to message me here or on Tumblr! My pseud is measuredoutinyears. No pressure, you can back out at any time! You can also totally ignore this, I'm putting it here just in case)

Saturday AM, a month later

( **George** \+ _Ringo_ )

(11:18) _Hey love_

(11:18) **Hey**

(11:18) _The thing you wanted the most has happened._

(11:19) **Rory’s called you to explain WHY he’s late when all he has to do is drive that car and bring your things to the flat so you can finally move in?**

(11:19) _No._

(11:20) **Then I’m not interested.**

(11:20) **… Okay I lied. Tell me pleaaaase**

(11:21) _Your plan worked, after all._

(11:21) **?**

(11:21) _Paul and John are kissing right in front of me._

(11:22) **Why do I get to witness all the cute bullshit but you get to see the kissing?**

(11:21) _If it makes you feel any better…_

(11:21) _They’re not going to stop anytime soon._


End file.
